


timor super summum

by iamnotbrianmay



Series: Poly!Queen Week [3]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Amnesiophobia, Angst, Anthropophobia, Chiraptophobia, Curses, Day 4: Supernatural AU, Fear, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Magic, Memory Loss, Monophobia, Multi, Spells & Enchantments, Supernatural Elements, Unpleasant, poly!Queen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2020-11-08 06:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20830571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamnotbrianmay/pseuds/iamnotbrianmay
Summary: Roger often found himself bluffing about not fearing anything. There wasn't a single thing that he actually found really scary. That is until Brianna walked into the room and he couldn't remember what her voice sounded like, or what instrument she played.____Day 4: Supernatural, Day 5: Scrabble, and Day 6: Someone is crying softly from their room and the others investigate who it is





	1. mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I shamelessly ripped this off from Barbie Mermedia film in which the villainess has the ability to make everyone face their greatest fears because that is a great (and underdeveloped) plot device. Now y'all have to read this piece of heavy angst with my take on what the boy's greatest fear would be and how they can all help each other to overcome these.

The lights were bright, the music loud, and the four of them were sat nursing their beers as John told a rather amusing story. Roger found himself at ease for the first time in a few months. This was the first night that they had gone out after the _John-Brianna_ incident, and it seemed like it was the last straw before all of the tension dissipated. Now they were left to enjoy each other's company, and Roger couldn't even begin to describe how thankful he was for that. 

His partners looked nothing short of incredible tonight. Brianna with her lovely star-themed jewellery and dark blue flowy shirt, Freddie and his kohl-lined eyes and a sheer blouse, and finally John, with his simple outfit and sparkling eyes. They talked and drank and let the hours pass until Roger felt rather dizzy every time he turned his head. He was pleasantly drunk, openly staring at is partners like they were the most precious thing in the world. 

However, the illusion of peacefulness dissipated soon after Roger noticed Brianna's facade starting to crumble because of the alcohol she had drunk. Her smiles became shorter and more painful, her speech monosyllabic, and worse of all, Roger seemed to be the only one who noticed. He was so engrossed in following Brianna's every move that his partners had to call for his attention over three times before he snapped and looked at them. 

"Darling, I know Brianna is dazzling, but you do have to think about something other than fucking her brains out." 

Brianna laughed a little, throwing her head back and letting her cheeks colour red. Alarm bells went off all over his head at the weird acceptance of the flirt from Brianna's part, letting Roger know that whatever he was thinking about wasn't only happening inside his brain. He tried to hide it though, not keen on exposing Brianna before he actually got to talk to her. 

"I'm hammered," he slurred, making his drawl even longer than necessary, "forgive my horniness, alright?" 

"I'll bring you some water," Brianna offered, then stood up before any of them had the chance to argue. 

"Well, I'll take the short break to head to the bathroom."

"I'll come with, Deaky. Wouldn't want you getting lost," they all knew it was bullshit, Freddie was just glad to have a window to make out with Deaky, and he was going to take it gladly. On the other hand, Roger really wanted some time to think about how to talk to Brianna, his girlfriend had been worrying him for the longest of times now, and it seemed that his worries were much more tangible than he had hoped them to be. 

For a few seconds, he sat in silence staring at the way her curls caught the light of the club and the way her shoulders slumped forward every time the attention was not on her anymore. To be quite honest Roger was terrified, the last time he had seen those signs in her had been the few months after the infamous hospitalisation. She had seen almost lifeless back then, and he didn't really want her depression to return. 

Someone slotted themselves in the chair in front of Roger, and he turned to look up. She was a beautiful woman with crazy red hair and a green silk top that seemed to make her stand out. Years ago, back when Queen was barely starting, Roger would have started to flirt almost immediately. At that moment, however, his only thought was the frown marring his love's face. 

"She yours?" 

Indignation crept up his spine, "She is no one's but her own. But if you're asking if she is my girlfriend, then yes." 

"Smart Answer," A pleased smiled seemed to settle on her face, "I think I like you a lot." 

"Okay if you want to flirt then I'm sorry to tell you, I'm not even a little bit single." 

She studies him; however, her expression never changes, "I know what is wrong with her." 

"You really aren't helping yourself, mate." 

"She's been different ever since your fight with John, hasn't she?" 

Roger nearly got whiplash from how fast he turned to look around at the woman, "How did you—?" 

"You are lucky I like you and the rest of your partners. Otherwise, I wouldn't be offering you this." 

He was getting quite annoyed at her, "Offering me what? Your relationship advice? No thank you, I think I can handle this on my own." 

"Not my advice, no," she placed both hands on the table palms up, "I'd rather offer you _this_." 

Bright light erupted from her hands, showing several images which flashed across the light. Brianna walking down the aisle in the most beautiful white dress, Brianna holding a blue-eyed baby while stroking the hair of a toddler with a striking resemblance to Freddie, Brianna smiling widely enough for her canines to poke out, a smile that almost blinded Roger with how rare they seemed to be. 

The light faded and Roger was left staring dumbfounded at the woman's palms, "Her depression is— not good. You won't have _any _of this unless we get to a deal." 

Roger looked up, thousands of cautionary tales zooming across his mind about crossroad demons and evil spirits waiting for the perfect opportunity to take an unassuming soul to hell. But then, almost like an act of God, the loud _stomp-stomp-clap _of their song filled the room and people went bat-shit crazy. Some screamed in glee, others instantly joined, and some rather enthusiastic people started singing the first few lines even if the song hadn't really started yet. 

Roger hit the table, "Fine, just one condition, no soul ripping." 

She snorted, "Oh darling, don't be stupid that's just an old myth. We don't feed off souls." 

Roger raised his eyebrows, "What _do _you feed off then?" 

"Fear," the music suddenly seems thousands of miles away, "Pure, unadulterated, _fear_." 


	2. aftermath

For the fifth night in a row, Roger bolted awake, screaming his lungs out. The rest of his partners were quick to make sure he was alright, shushing him, wrapping him in a hug, and stroking his hair. It didn't soothe his rapidly beating heart or his laboured breathing. But it did ground him. He would have begged for the deal to break off a few nights ago, that is if Brianna's demeanour hadn't had a drastic change. It felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders, there was a light spring to her step, blinding smiles, and more energy than they had ever seen her have.

Roger, on the other hand, was stuck with nightmares. 

At first, he rationalised it must have been that the demon had nothing else to feed off. Roger often found himself bluffing about not fearing anything. There wasn't a single thing that he actually found really scary. Then Brianna walked into the room, and he couldn't remember what her voice sounded like, or what instrument she played, and he nearly passed out from fear. 

The moment came and went in a flash, but the terror he had felt must have shown on her face because all of his partners instantly coddled him even more. Brianna leaves the glass of water she had brought for Roger after his panic attack, then she grabs his face between her hands, "It's alright, baby. The nightmare is over." 

_No, it's not, _he hates that the voice sounds strangely like the demon's voice, _it's only just begun. _

Roger doesn't often cry, scratch that he hasn't truly cried in the last seven years or so, but that absolutely _breaks _him. The promise that this nightmare is only bound to get worse, the ugly dreams, and the threat of his newly found fear. It drives him to the brink of insanity in the blink of an eye, and suddenly he finds himself crying in Brianna's arms. Heartwrenching sobs claw their way out of his mouth, and he is left gasping for breath. 

The other three are more than just scared; they take in the state of their boyfriend and the recent events. The sleepless nights, the seemingly never-ending darkness, and light which seemed to have been snuffed out from the drummer's eyes. They hold him as he sobs for what seems like hours, the attack only stopping when he drifts off to a fitful sleep. 

Brianna is left cradling the younger boy to her chest, humming a lullaby and rocking him softly. She can't think about anything but the outbreak, the way that Roger had crumbled down to _nothing_ until he was lulled to sleep by dehydration and exhaustion, "What did we miss?" 

The other two look just as lost as she feels, stroking his hair softly or massaging his calves. Freddie sighs, "I don't know, everything seemed fine a few weeks ago and then —" 

"Then, it wasn't." 

John sighs, placing his head on top of Roger's, and suddenly Brianna feels incredibly guilty. These last few weeks have been hell for Roger, but she finds that for the first time in her life she feels... _free. _She can't feel that weight pressed down on her chest, the melancholy which follows her around like a dark cloud, and the lack of energy which always seemed to stop her short of being exactly the person she wanted to be. 

Her ministrations falter when Roger shifts a bit in his sleep, but the blonde doesn't wake up. He merely nuzzles into Brianna's chest like a little kid, and she feels her heart clench painfully. It hurts how much she loves these men, and a lousy couple of days won't change that. 

"Let's go back to sleep, yeah?" 

John strokes her cheek, "You're going to take care of him?" 

"If taking care means that he gets to sleep in my arms, then yes, I'm taking care of him." 

Freddie chuckles, pressing a kiss to her forehead, "I should start having nightmares more often." 

Brianna rolled her eyes as if she would ever give her prized spot of the little spoon up. She shifted around, making sure that both of her boys were on her sides and Roger was sleeping soundly on top of her chest. He made this adorable little sounds in his sleep, and Brianna wanted nothing but to keep him safe from all harm. But for now, she would settle with letting him sleep cuddled up to her, hoping that his nightmares would stay away. 

* * *

The next morning when Roger woke up, he found himself in a bed he didn't recognise. However, he could hear his bandmates' voices coming from outside the room, as well as smell the comforting scent of freshly made breakfast, so he decided that maybe he wasn't in all that trouble. It was not the first, and probably wouldn't be the last, time that he had woken up in a stranger's bed, so he went along with it. 

He crawled out of the, rather enormous, bed, noting how he had pyjamas on, and his head hurt like someone had hit him with a baseball bat. Again, not entirely unusual, but that didn't mean he had to like it. 

The apartment he found himself in was quite beautiful. The bedroom had a lovely view of a park, and everything was tastefully decorated. There were several large vases filled with flowers, tiny little trinkets and random personal belongings made the room look alive, if that was possible, He looked around for several minutes, taking the luxurious space in, and finally let his eyes wander towards a small table in the corner of the room. 

It held several things, amongst them were guitar picks, a pair of glasses, a book on Interstellar Gravitational Pull and finally, a framed picture. There is Brianna in the middle; face scrunched up adorably as Freddie and John kiss her cheeks. Roger is laying across their lap, making a face at the camera. 

It's weird, seeing himself in a picture he doesn't remember. It's odd that this person which he had slept with the night before had said picture. And it's _very _weird that in the photo Roger is sporting a haircut he is sure he never had before. 

He walks out of the bedroom then, stepping down the stairs that lead to the main landing of the flat. Everything seemed to be either made of marble or something costly, and Roger can only wonder how he got himself into this situation. There is an open area at the bottom of the stairs, with a vast living room, and open kitchen, and a large balcony. 

A loud clang draws his attention towards the kitchen, and he finds his three bandmates making a mess while attempting to cook something. Brianna is barely wearing anything; she has a large t-shirt which reaches her mid-thigh and not much else. She looks stunning in her messy bun, with a large smile on her face and brandishing a wooden spoon as a weapon, but however weird the scene is, nothing compares to Freddie and John.

Both of them are wearing what appears to be _matching _pyjama sets; Roger doesn't remember the last time they had money for proper pyjamas, much less _that_ matching set which looked ridiculously expensive. But the most confusing part is their hair. It's cropped short, on both of them, making them look much older, and much more proper, than in their usual hairdos. 

Freddie reaches over and _gropes _Brianna's breasts, that alone make Roger splutter. But then instead of screaming at him or running away from the contact, Brianna moans. She comes back to her senses a second later, and all but wacks Freddie with the spoon, "You are a menace, Freddie Mercury. I'm trying to make breakfast." 

"Yeah well, it's not my fault you decided to make breakfast dressed like that." 

"Or that your breasts are so sensitive," John pipes in, and Roger's eyes feel like they are blunging out of his head. 

Freddie presses a kiss to Brianna's temple, and all his memories come back in a flash. Taking the picture, buying the apartment, making Brianna moan and squirm under him, nights of them cuddling and kissing each other, and most importantly the deal. It all starts to make sense now, the nights of endless nightmares, the sudden feeling of clinginess he felt to his partners, and the unbridled fear that he feels every time an episode like this happens. 

This is the deal. A nightmare that has only started. What he is feeling now, if the demons warnings are anything to go by, is nothing compared to what he is going to feel when the deal is finalised, when at the end of the three months they had agreed on his fear would settle permanently. He would be left like a fool, having forgotten the best years of his life, maybe even all his life if the demon was feeling particularly merciful. 

"Roger! Dear!" Freddie practically squeals when he sees him, "you look like you've seen a ghost! Is everything alright?" 

"I don't—" Roger shakes his head, trying to clear his thoughts. The words don't seem to want to come out. His lovers are by his side in an instant, worried out of their minds because of their drummer's fragile state, and the way he seemed to be deteriorating. They had hoped that a good nights sleep on Brianna's arms had at least made him rest enough for his worries and dark cloud to dissipate at least a little, but he seems worse than ever. 

He looks up, staring into Freddie's warm orbs, through wide, terrified, eyes; too scared to do anything but plead to all gods known that whatever he was feeling would pass almost as easily as it came. 

"I think I might have screwed up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, i had to use the word orb because i didn't want to use the word eyes again. sue me.


End file.
